1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a framework of combination of spectacle frames with lenses and particularly to that of the spectacle frames of which the tightness is adjustable, with lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glasses are generally provided for eyesight correction in the field of optics, or sunshine shielding, wind force resistance, or artistic decoration. A pair of conventional glasses mainly comprises a pair of spectacle frames and lenses mounted onto the frames, and go with temples that are set onto ears. The main parts are increasingly improved on design, so one or more parts may be replaced; for example, the lenses may be removed and then mounted, the temples may be replaced and the like.
For example, this invention has more relation to Taiwan Patent No. I268384 that is titled “Spectacles Provided with Lenses Easily Replaceable”, and to Taiwan Patent No. M294661 that is titled “Spectacles Provided with Lenses Replaceable”. From what is disclosed above, the spectacle frames and the lenses may be easily removed for replacement. However, the lenses are easily removed for replacement, and in order to be easily combined with the frames, the lenses are not easily adjusted for tightness. Thus, after being used for a period of time, because being caused by its material, the lenses might deform or loosen and thus be worked out.
Further, this invention has relation to Taiwan Patent No. M272099 that is titled “Framework of Adjustment of a Nose Cushion for a Height, in which the framework comprises a nose cushion provided at the middle section of a pair of glasses; a fitting slot where a nose cushion is set is formed at the middle section of the glasses, and a locating hole of the glasses is limited by and wedges to a protruding portion of a nose cushion holder, in which two sides of the nose cushion holder stretch to clamp a junction section formed in the soft nose cushion by using a junction portion. Accordingly, when wearing the glasses, a user may easily adjust the nose cushion on the height of a bridge of nose for steadiness and compatibility.
However, in the prior art that is disclosed, generally, the spectacle frames may be provided with locating holes for replacing and locating the nose cushions and adjusting their height. No proper structure is provided between the spectacle frames and the lenses for removal and replacement. Thus, it is not helpful to solve the issue on removal, installation, and fitness of the lenses.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.